Entre-deux
by ChocOlive Flamous
Summary: [Recueil de drabbles] Ou toutes ces petites choses qu'ils ne se disent pas.


**Disclaimer** : Tout est à Terry Pratchett et Neil Gaiman

**Rating** : K

**Nda** : Bonjour, bonsoir. Ma foi, cela faisait vraiment longtemps que je n'avais rien posté. Malheureusement, les aléas de la vie font que parfois nous nous éloignons de nos passions. J'ai eu envie de changer de fandom ; j'ai découvert Good Omens il n'y a pas si longtemps et je suis tombée d'amour pour cette série et la relation si particulière et magnifique qu'entretiennent Aziraphale et Crowley. Ce n'est rien d'extraordinaire, juste quelques drabbles, inspirés de mots, ou de fanarts pour certains. J'espère que ce recueil vous plaira. Il est possible que je l'étoffe d'autres drabbles selon l'inspiration. En attendant, je retourne à l'écriture d'une autre histoire qui attend sa conclusion depuis fort longtemps...

Bonne lecture !

**Beta** : Un tout grand merci à Miss Macaronii pour son œil critique et ses bon conseils, sans qui je ne pourrai vous offrir ces drabbles labellisés 100% beta pasta !

* * *

**.**

**A**ziraphale aimait la nourriture sous toutes ses formes, qu'il appréciait avec une étrange délicatesse. Ce qui était vrai aussi, et qui n'était pas dit, c'est que la gourmandise ne fut pas l'unique raison qui le poussa à franchir la Manche pour se mêler à la société française en proie à la Révolution. Quoi qu'on en pensât, Aziraphale n'était pas stupide. Il était certes distrait, parfois naïf, mais certainement pas _stupide. _

Il s'avérait que se retrouver enfermé dans une cellule de la Bastille constituait le meilleur moyen d'inviter (innocemment) un démon à dîner.

** . **

**C**rowley était un serpent ; en sa qualité d'ophidien, il n'aurait pas été plus faux d'affirmer que son odorat était moins développé que celui de n'importe quel autre – démon, ange ou humain – et en l'an de grâce 1794, Paris _empestait _toutes sortes d'émotions humaines négatives. Cependant, il en fut une qui attira tout spécialement son attention, avec la force gravitationnelle d'un soleil, et au fond, la métaphore n'aurait pas été plus vraie, parce qu'ainsi rayonnant de sa douce bienveillance, Aziraphale ressemblait à un astre solaire qu'aucune cellule n'aurait pu contenir.

** . **

**C**rowley aimait la vitesse, pas seulement au volant de sa précieuse Bentley, et s'il lui arrivait parfois – souvent – de dépasser les limites, ce fut toujours avec une extrême patience qu'il évolua autour de Aziraphale, bien moins enclin au changement abrupt. Et pourtant, malgré ses précautions, ses attentions subtiles et prudentes non dépourvues d'une certaine retenue, Aziraphale lui avait avoué : « _Tu vas trop vite pour moi, Crowley_. »  
Alors s'il consentit à ralentir depuis lors, juste un peu, ce ne fut certainement pas dans l'espoir qu'un jour, peut-être, Aziraphale se hâterait assez pour le rattraper.

** . **

**C**rowley était comme une fleur montée à l'envers, se verrouillant le jour, s'effleurant la nuit dans l'intimité de leurs rencontres successives et la chaleur d'une librairie de Soho. Si l'En Bas avait prêté attention, avait prêté l'oreille, s'ils avaient observé Crowley ainsi que Aziraphale l'avait observé, alors auraient-ils pu prévoir le fiasco que deviendrait l'Apocalypse. Mais seul Aziraphale sut, et saurait probablement jamais, à quel point Crowley était _mauvais_ dans le rôle du démon. À quel point il était _bon_.

Vraiment. Quel genre de démon pleurait la mort d'enfants ?

** . **

**E**n sa qualité d'ange, Aziraphale tenait à paraître aussi amical que possible aux yeux de quiconque le rencontrait pour la première fois ; cela tenait à l'inflexion de sa voix, chaleureuse et rassurante, à la rondeur de sa silhouette, tout à fait non menaçante, jusqu'à la délicate palette de beige de ses vêtements – le tartan n'entrait pas en compte, il en portait simplement parce que c'était _chic_. Mais s'il était tout à fait franc avec lui-même, Aziraphale aurait reconnu que derrière ce choix de couleurs se cachait une raison plus singulière : Crowley était deutéranope.


End file.
